


White Knight in the Closet

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Following a sleepover at Team RWBY's dorm room Jaune and the others put their honor on the line when Yang randomly challenges two of them to 'Seven minutes in Heaven'. Both Weiss and Jaune are randomly selected via spin bottle and what follows is awkward, revelations, and a fair bit of romance blooming between the two of them.





	1. Closet Adventure

  
  


**White Knight in the Closet**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One-Closet Adventure**

 

**********

 

Things were going the usual route at Beacon Academy this afternoon; training, bonding with teammates, weapon maintenance, and suffering Yang’s puns. All in all just more of the ordinary and Jaune wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. Here he was studying in the library for the end of the semester Huntsmen Trial exam about to take place in one more week. Thanks to Pyrrha’s tutelage and strictness when it came to studying he was a step ahead of the curve for a change. Next to him looking over his shoulders was Pyrrha herself,smiling sweetly and looking proudly at his work while doing so, Ren and Nora were nearby taking care of their own brand of studying which mainly consisted of Ren forcefully coaching Nora to read. 

Between the four of them Nora and Jaune were the unfocused ones.

‘Heh, how about that?’ Jaune nervously thought till their attention was caught by the arrival of Ruby and her team walking up to their table.

“Hey there, Jaune! Studying hard for the exam next week! We got plans for you.~ That is if you want to join us.” Ruby offered cutely with her usual peppy adorable grin. 

“Yeah, we’re hosting a small party just between the eight of us for the end of the semester. We know it’s exam time, but this is just to get our wild oats sowed in so we can study more efficiently. That last part was Weiss’s idea by the way.” Yang added pointing a thumb back to Weiss. Jaune’s eyes were immediately on her and he blushed when taking in her usual prettiness coupled with an air of haughtiness.

“Well it is true, if you all don't get it out of your system we can’t study like we want to. One hundred percent focus will be needed for this exam, plus I’m sure there’s a written version that some of you would be easily distracted from.” Weiss explained making Ruby, Jaune, and Nora all stared flatly at her.

‘Guilty.’ All three of them admitted to themselves without saying.

“Well? What do you think, Pyrrha? Sounds like a good idea, right? We party, get wild, and just relax so we can focus on the test.” Jaune asked looking to his partner for approval, he knew she and Ren were keeping them focused on studying and deterring their attention from the usual stuff.

Cradling her chin for a brief moment Pyrrha sighed and nodded with a friendly smile.

“I suppose it would do some good to unwind, but don't you think I won’t double down on you afterward, Jaune. You need to pick up your grades.” Pyrrha told him in a more motherly way that just turned him off.

“Don't worry, Pyrrha, I’m personally helping you teach your leader not to fail his classes. You can rest easy on that one.” Weiss added glaring pointedly at Jaune making him chuckle nervously. It had been a while since he stopped pestering her for a date, ever since then there’s been such sort of tension going that he couldn't identify. Jaune didn’t know what to make of it but found Weiss’s focus on him to be a little uncomfortable. Ironic how he would’ve normally wanted it.

“Yeaaahhh! We party hard tonight then! Are we meeting in your room for it?” Nora piped up cheerfully and threw her books to the side in celebration. 

Ruby and Yang nodded and felt just as energetic and happy as she did. Little did anyone else know that the blonde babe had plenty of fun naughty ideas for tonight.

*********

Gathering together in front of Team RWBY’s dorm room was all of Team JNPR in their traditional sleepwear. Nora was in her tight dark shirt and pink shorts, ren was in his comically typical pajama set with pointed hat, Pyrrha simply had on an orange tank top and tight dark shorts, and Jaune surprisingly wore a simple light t-shirt and blue shorts instead of his usual onesie. He didn’t feel proud enough to wear in front of Ruby and her teammates.

The door opened up revealing Yang in her orange tank top and spats, she smiled cheekily as she held it wide open inviting them all in.

“Welcome, come on in and let’s get the fun started.” She welcomed with a wide smile allowing Team JNPR to walk in and see Ruby in her pajamas cradling Zwei, Weiss polishing her nails, and Blake simply reading a book.

‘I can definitely sense the air of excitement here.’ Jaune thought dryly till Yang pushed him to sit down in the center of the room with everyone else.

“Alright, people, we’re starting the fun now. And I have just the thing to do it with.” Yang announced bringing up an empty bottle and smiling evilly at all her friends. “We’re doing ‘Seven minutes in Heaven’.”

All at once a wave of surprise went throughout the room with some blushing fiercely at the mere mention of such a game.

“Y-Yang! I will not do that, especially with another girl! I think you have to have a balanced ratio of guys here for that to even be practical. Plus I’m sure Ruby is considered ‘too young’ for that sort of thing to begin with.” Weiss adamantly refuted with a flustered look.

“Oh psh, that’s makes it fun, duh. The sense of adventure, the raunchy risk, and besides, we have Jaune and Ren here. That makes it two guys, approximately.” Yang countered making Jaune slump his shoulders.

‘I just know she was talking about me.’ He mentally whimpered.

“Well I wanna play too! I’m not some kid, Weiss, I can handle adult things like….this.” Ruby stated with a fidget of nervousness. Pyrrha just blushed at the possibility of getting that chance with Jaune while Nora simply did the same thing while thinking about Ren.

“Well I’m in, sounds like fun.” Blake piped up surprising everyone with the word ‘fun’. 

“Alright then, let’s get this shindig started. First, I want you all to promise me you’ll go through with it no matter what. You can’t back out once you’ve agreed, otherwise your honor and my respect for you as a person will die. Good?” Yang asked smirking. Everyone reluctantly nodded in agreement to it. 

“Fine, if my honor is on the line. I’ll do it. Just roll the bottle already, Yang.” Weiss grumbled with crossed arms fuming at the possibility of getting into a closet with one of her own female friends.

“That’s the spirit. As a show of good faith I’ll be participating as well, obviously.” Yang chuckled jovially and sat down in the circle with everyone else. 

She placed the bottle down on the ground and eyed everyone mischievously before spinning it. “Just a heads up, I pick partners based on who the bottle stops at. And don't worry about getting in the closet, you don't have to do anything in particular. Just let the chaos roll naturally along with the awkwardness that follows.”

Her friends rolled their eyes save for a nervous Jaune and a hopeful Pyrrha, Weiss was busying herself filing her nails nonchalantly as it spun around for a few more seconds. Everyone’s faces were held with suspense as they watched the bottle slow its movement to wind up pointing at Weiss herself when it stopped. 

The heiress’s eyes snapped to attention when she noticed everyone was looking at her, then she saw the bottle and blushed brightly. 

“Drat, I’ll play but don't expect me to grope or kiss whoever I’m there with.” She said before reaching over and spinning the bottle again. ‘I just hope it’s not Jaune, anyone except him.’ 

She couldn’t help but feel worried that her fortune would take that turn. Yang smirked toothily with excitement as she watched the bottle slow its spin appearing to stop at one of the boys. Everyone’s faces stretched with excitement and surprise, some of which lost their breath like Pyrrha, when it stopped at none other than…..Jaune Arc.

Weiss dropped her nail file and her face grew redder than Pyrrha’s hair as steam came out of her ears. Yang covered her mouth barely stifling her contagious fit of laughter while Ruby and everyone else looked to Weiss expectantly with wry smiles of amusement. Then she broke out in heated sputtering.

“What?! T-That’s outrageous! There's no way it would land on Arc of all people?! I demand a do-over!” Weiss vehemently blustered out refusing to look in Jaune’s direction even a little bit. He slumped his posture after hearing her words and felt his spirits sunk even lower than before.

‘Seriously, what is with everyone trashing me today? A guy can only take so much.’ He mentally whimpered out till he heard Yang picking up the bottle and denying Weiss her mulligan.

“Nuh-uh, I don't bend the rules for anyone, Weiss-Cream. You agreed to this when you first started playing this. Come on, Vomit-boy can’t be that bad, can he Weiss-Cream?” Yang teased with a mocking face. 

Weiss bristled with face as red as a tomato, she positively shivered with rage and annoyance at having to do this with the last person on Remnant she wanted to do it with.

“I r-refuse! Roll the bottle again, pick anybody else, I’ll take anyone that isn’t Jaune!” Weiss stammered out making Jaune’s spirits sink even lower causing a gloom of depression over his body. 

Yang, seeing his state and getting annoyed with Weiss’s attitude, decided to go ignore and walk over to scoop the petite princess up in her arms and throw her into the closet!

“Hey!” She blurted out in incredulousness when she sees the blonde drag Jaune up by the collar of his shirt and tosses him in there with her before closing the door. 

“There, seven minutes starting now. Have fun, you two.~” Yang called out from the other side of the door and set the timer on her scroll. “Remember, you both promised to agree to whatever I tell you to do. Now….start getting friendly with each other by making out!”

Everyone was nervous, especially Pyrrha, on the notion that Weiss might kill him or worse kiss him and make Jaune hers. 

‘Surely that’s ridiculous, right?’ She thought to herself fidget her in seat impatiently for the time to go up. 

Meanwhile, inside the spacious closet of Team RWBY….

“Ooh, that darn Yang. When I get out of here….ooh!” Weiss grumbled as she rose up to her feet and found herself squished up with Jaune thanks to all the outfits and gear that was stuffed in the closet. He was squirming nervously while trying avoid touching her, but Weiss had no choice except to be as close as possible with hands pressed against his chest.

He gulped silently hoping to break the ice with something and do away with this awkward state of affairs.

“So…..how have you been? Studying hard for the exam?” Jaune spoke out feeling her body struggle to make space between them.

Weiss sighed and turned her head back up to him with an impassive stare. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact I was, but Yang wanted to do  this stupid thing just so we can study later and have fun now. I’m all for having fun once in a while, but this wild party cliche is ridiculous.” Weiss answered looking to the side and avoiding his eyes.

“Yeah, I mean, who would want to get this up close and personal with me of all people, right?” Jaune chuckled at himself derisively catching her attention as her face softened.

“Look, I’m...sorry for what I said earlier. I didn’t mean it that way.” Weiss stated softly looking back to him.

“Sure sounds like you did.” Jaune shot back with a hurt look that made her feel even worse until she cleared her throat.

“I was just being embarrassed and acting out because of it, everyone knows you were pinning for me pretty badly a while back. In the most cringiest of ways I might add, and then Yang just found it to be a big scene for her amusement. I said….uh said some things I shouldn’t have said, Jaune, I am sorry. It’s not terrible being cooped up in the closet with you.” Weiss admitted sincerely and Jaune’s face softened at her words. He nodded accepting her apology.

“That means a lot coming out of you, Weiss. I was beginning to think you really hated me.”

“I don't, I come off strong sometimes, but I don't hate you, you know.” She suggested with a sigh making Jaune feel his heart thump a little louder in his chest. “Uugh! I can’t believe we have to do this! It’s so humiliating. Again, no offense.”

“I-I would agree with you, but we’re both people of our word, right? Besides I don't think she’ll let us out until we kiss anyway.” Jaune answered making her nod in agreement till they heard Yang’s voice come out the other side.

*You two better be making out in there or I’m keeping you locked in until you do. And don't try to lying me either because I have a lifetime of experience of knowing when someone’s being dishonest. Also if you could hurry up that’d be great, Pyrrha’s getting really antsy out here.*

“Well I am a Schnee, and like you Arcs we value our word above all else. Still, I really hate to do this….” Weiss grumbled again.

“You agreed to play it to the letter, Weiss. If its one thing I’ve learned from Yang, it’s to not agree with anything she wants you to do. I did promise though, so I’m going through with it. It doesn’t have to mean anything, just a friendly few kisses on the lips to satisfy Yang and complete the challenge. Your pride will still be there and I won’t go around telling everyone I kissed Weiss Schnee.” He reaffirmed making her hold her own shoulders in anxiety till she sighed and reluctantly chose to do it.

“Fine. My pride is on the line, so pucker up and let’s get this over with.” She stated with a wavering uncertainty in her tone as Jaune leaned down closer to her face. 

To the both of them time felt like it was moving slowly and the distance between the two felt smaller every second. Squeezing her eyes shut and not wanting to see his face when they lock lips Weiss stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her sweet chill lips against Jaune’s face. The blonde boy felt a spark jolt through his body when it made contact and suddenly his heart was beating a mile a minute. He steadied his nerves somewhat and moved his hands down her lithe body to hold her waist into his hands through her nightgown to pull her closer. Weiss was still internally annoyed at having to kiss the one boy in school she that pestered her for dates, still she found the sensation of having her first kiss to be rather illuminating. Sparks went off inside her body making her push herself close into his arms crushing her lips into his own and moving them around.

Jaune too felt emboldened by her actions and takes the opportunity to start feeling her up. His hands, though firm and strong, were also gentle and currently massaging her waist making her feel good. Wiess quietly whimpered in his face as their lips broke apart for a nanosecond before engaging each other once again in a slightly passionate exchange of lips. Hers curled up tenderly and fluidly along Jaune’s warm mouth evolving the make-out session to be more passionate rather than chaste. Suddenly she found her right leg hiking up to curl around his upper left thigh, Jaune himself felt even bolder and started grabbing her ample peach-shaped ass into his left hand squeezing it tenderly.

Weiss didn’t know how or why she was letting him do it but she wasn’t stopping him. Jaune then got even bolder and reached his right hand up her chest caressing one of her boobs into his hand. She let out a small whimper of sensation into his mouth after feeling it, their breaths became hotter and more intense the longer this continued. By Weiss’s count it had only been two and a half minutes since they were in here, meaning they still had more time for this despite getting into it so heavily.

Despiting letting out a pleasured mewl from the contact of her breast in his hand Weiss found enough reason within her aroused state to let common sense take over for her.

“Wait...Jaune...stop…!” She breathed out calling him off from groping her breasts and breaking out of the lip exchange. 

Both of them looked heated and flustered as they stared into each other’s eyes, Weiss’s being a bit more intense and defiant.

“This is going too far….” She whispered back harshly before pursing her lips. 

Jaune looked stumped and then let his pent-up lust and longing for this girl  speak up.

“What do you think they do in ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’, Weiss?” He asked popping an eyebrow. Weiss raised one  finger up about to give her two cents on his overly aroused actions when she stiffened up.

“I have….no idea what they do in these things actually.” She admitted and lowered her hand. She looked to the side with a somewhat shameful expression on her face while keeping her body pressed against Jaune’s. “I’ve been so coddled and sheltered from outside things like sleepovers, parties, and friends, that I never had a clue this what happens in that game.” 

“Weiss….?” 

She shook her head slowly and turned back to Jaune with a ready expression. She was more reluctant about this now more than ever since she just discovered the raunchier details of this game, but she was still bound by her word and wouldn’t be shown to be a liar. Even if things were too spicy for her  liking she defied everything her ‘family’ has ever taught her and kept her from. She was going to do this, she was going to allow Jaune to grope her.

“Okay, okay, I’m good. Let’s pick up where we left off. We probably have a little over a minute left. Let’s do this then, Arc. I’ll show Yang, I’ll show my parents, everyone, that I’m not some sheltered little princess in need of protecting.” She whispered defiantly at him wowwing Jaune with her spirit of fire.

He nodded accepting her decision and pulled her face into his hands till their lips connected once again with incensed bliss. Weiss closed her eyes more peacefully now and made out with Jaune channeling more passion into their exchange. Part of her was still reluctant about the whole ordeal, but her duty-bound honor kept her rooted to the bitter end on following her promise. Humming warmly between his lips she exchanged saliva with the Arc boy eventually swabbing his tongue with her entire mouth. Jaune’s hands, both of them now, went up to her breasts fondling them through her night shirt, Weiss mewled shapely within his mouth in reaction to it. His fingers gingerly squeezed her B-cup sized mounds through her clothing with palms pressing forward memorizing the feel of them.

Weiss pushed herself up against his torso some more with her right leg hiking up to wrap around his thighs. She was putting herself up close as possible with him as their kissing intensified to where Weiss started swallowing his tongue.  She had gotten more into it, savored the experience even, for it was steadily becoming the most memorable moment for her.

“Hhhmmhhh! Mmmnnhh!” Weiss breathed in heated mewls as their lips crushed each other’s wetly in an impassioned embrace. 

Weiss then lowered one of her hands reaching down Jaune’s waist to rub up against his pelvis through his shirts. This time it was his turn to groan inside her mouth, Weiss’s right hand creeped up between his legs. Her fingers caressed the fabric of his shorts feeling the decently sized bulge through his clothing. Jaune whimpered inside of her mouth some more as she was currently sucking gingerly on his lips in slow romantic bliss. 

Her hand started rubbing up along his crotch more feverishly feeling his firm member twitch some more inside of his shorts. She started pulling herself up closer with leg wrapped completely around his calves getting lost into the moment. She had never done anything like this before and somehow found herself enthralled by all of it to the point she no longer cared if it was Jaune. The more she currently thought about it the more she realized she had no real reasons to resent the guy the least bit. Suddenly it felt as if her animosity for her completely faded and Jaune Arc was just another guy to her, albeit a dorky guy, but a rather decent one making her feel this way.

They two made out passionately with each other for what seemed like forever, when it was actually past the time limit and the door pulled wide open shining light on the two in a very compromising position. Their limbs were entangled with each other in such a way that it looked like they were about to have sex. Weiss’s lower body was pressed up closely into Jaune’s waist with one hand firmly cupping his bulge and the other hanging around his neck. Jaune had one hand on a breast and the other around her butt looking like he was kissing up her neck in a typically romantic embrace.

Both Weiss and Jaune froze when they finally noticed it and slowly turned their heads to see Yang smiling widely at them like a Cheshire cat. Everyone was behind her with eyes wide in pure shock and jaws dropped, Ren’s included.

Weiss felt the color drain from her body as she and Jaune both felt too mortified to move.

“Oh. MY. GOD! You two really did it!” Yang laughed out loudly in joy holding the sides of her face with stars in her lilac eyes. 

“S-shut up, Yang! You said we had to!” Weiss protested vehemently after hastily climbing off of Jaune’s body and tidying her nightgown up. Jaune simply covered up his crotch to shield his erection from the rest of his friends, but he knew their eyes were on it. 

Everyone knew that they actually made out like the horny teenages they didn’t know they really were.

Yang was on the floor laughing her guts out while Weiss, red faced like a living tomato, stomped out of the closet to sit back down in her spot. Jaune, feeling awkward yet happy that the experience happened, clumsily walked out of the close to set back in his spot as well. Everyone’s eyes were on them now and Weiss never felt more embarrassed and put on the spot.

Once things settled down somewhat no one else said anything except teases at Weiss for finally accepting ‘Vomit Boy’ into her life. Jaune was thankful to his team for not poking fun at him or inquiring about the details, but he could tell that Nora was bursting at the seams to have that moment with Ren.

To everyone’s surprise switch the game into something less risque; Twister, since she just got all her fun out of seeing Weiss and Jaune’s golden moment. The rest of the night went by without anyone bringing it up, but they could tell that some were giggling between themselves with  Blake eying them like one of her fanfiction couples. Ignoring the rest of their friends’ cheekiness in seeing them that way Weiss and Jaune both felt something inside of them ‘change’ after experiencing each other the way they did.

Once the fun was over and everyone retreated back to their rooms to sleep Weiss was still wide awake and curled into a fetal position on her bed with her right hand between her legs. She was breathing hotly and panting as her fingers ran back and forth feverishly along her panty-clad crotch through her nightgown.

“Haah…! Oohh….mmnnh!” She quietly whimpered with face glistened with slight perspiration due to hw long she had been doing this. Her fingers then slipped underneath her gown and under the cloth of her now dampened panties. When they crossed the moistened sensitive folds of her slit she found her mind drifting back to when she and Jaune were in the closet together. 

Weiss rubbed herself furiously trying to quell this boiling feeling of nether regions, but found that her hand simply wasn’t cutting it. Her ceased trying to masturbated and laid back onto her back panting in frustration as to how she couldn’t get off. 

‘Why….? Why this? Why now? I can’t sleep like this, not since that time in the closet with Arc…..’ She thought to herself and turned her head to look over at the closet. Her annoyed gaze softened when she remembered how she felt when locked in that closet with him, biting her bottom lip she decided on an action that the old Weiss would deem ‘crazy and stupid’. Grabbing her scroll from the nightstand next to her bed she dialed in Jaune’s scroll number and sent a very specific and very serious text with a time and location on it. 

*******

Later that night, under the cloak of moonlight and darkness Weiss snuck out of her dorm room and out of the building to head somewhere inside Beacon’s main campus. Keeping a careful eye out for anyone outside that might see her Weiss quickly made her way to an empty classroom she knew would be vacant at this time of night. 

Quickly getting inside and closing the doors behind her she arrived an empty classroom that happened to resemble the usual classroom format with rows of high seats and a teacher’s desk down in the center of the room. Sitting on top of it was Jaune now looking at her in surprise upon her arrival. 

“Glad you’re here.” Weiss said in honesty and quickly went down the steps toward the teacher’s desk to be closer to him. He stood up wearing a confusedly curious look on his face as she stood a mere foot away from him. Both teens looked at each other unsure of what to say while in their pajama clothing. Ever since the closet affair neither of them had spoken to one another yet felt a strange sexual tension between them.

“So uh….why did you want to meet secretly?” Jaune asked with nervousness squeaking in his voice.

Weiss fared no better with a flustered face, red cheeks, and her hands clutching the bottom edge of her gown. She never thought she’d feel like this around Jaune of all people, but here she was feeling like a girl about to step into the world of adulthood. She had long thought she already had when making her mark to be her own person and set on the path to Huntress life.

“I...called you here because...I can’t sleep. I don't think you can either, right? You look like you’ve been wide awake ever since….that thing we did in the closet.” She pointed out and Jaune nodded nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, it was pretty wild in there. Been feeling the ‘need’ inside my pants to relieve myself somehow, but it just won’t go away. It’s like-”

“-It’s like we should continue, right? Finish where we left off?” Weiss suggested with a bit of hopefulness in her tone then propped a hand on her hip as was her usual manner. “It’s not like you have anyone else in mind for your next crush….right?”

Jaune felt put on the spot and shook his head making her let out a sigh of relief before stepping closer .

“B-but Weiss, what would this be between us? I mean would it be casual? A One-off thing? Or….!” Jaune was then surprised by the feeling of her hands latching around his shoulders pulling her dainty frame closer .

She tilted her head to the side with puffed cheeks and averting his eyes in a cute pout before looking at him directly.

“I say let’s just….tie up unfinished business, then we can see where go from there. I can’t move forward without having to do this with you. So treat me well, Dunce.” She cooed then felt Jaune’s hands reaching down to grab around her waist pulling her closer . 

Jaune nodded, still unsure of what the future held, but then just went along with it hoping for the best. He leaned down and captured her lips into his own once again leading into a soft innocent kiss with his eyes closed. Weiss closed her own peacefully before pulling herself up to his chest pressing her breasts into his pecs through his shirt. The blonde boy leaned in closer and held his hands around her waist prompting her to push herself against his body entirely. Weiss once again lifted a leg up and wrapped it around his calves keeping her body touching while they made out.

Their kiss started escalating into more passionate lip-work, Weiss felt the blush on her cheeks return in full force as she felt Jaune’s lips strongly suck hers apart. Her lips felt the intrusion of his tongue burrow wetly into her mouth once again, like before, she wrapped her lips around it sucking it erotically without clumsiness. Her hands came up around his head holding him close as they took their time tasting each other some more. Weiss’s hands lowered themselves down around his waist cupping his bulge through his shorts and making him whimper softly in her mouth.

They brought their kissing over to the teacher’s desk where Weiss pushed him against the edge with a hand gripping the hem of his shorts in an attempt to pull them down. They kept their lips pulling on each other’s wetly for another long minute or so till eventually broke off to look down where her hands were. Both of them were clutched around the hem of his shorts suggestively,Weiss turned her head back up to stare into Jaune’s eyes with a flustered albeit adventurous expression on her angelic face. It was as if she were asking for passion.

Jaune quickly caught on and cleared his throat to speak.

“I...well...before we go any farther, how about a blowjob? You...know how to do one, right?” He asked somewhat nervously and the petite Princess half-heartedly shrugged before nodding her head.

“I have enough common sense to understand the process, but I’ll confess this is my first. Just be patient with me okay?” She answered him before pulling down his boxers and revealing a thick nearly foot-long penis out from its confines.

Weiss’s eyes went wide upon seeing it, her mouth dropped and Jaune rubbed the back of his neck humbly in pride. 

“There’s a reason I sometimes slouch when taking a sword stance.” He chuckled until he saw Weiss marveling at it.

She felt her throat dry and the instinctual need to get on her knees and go to town on it. Casting one last look at the blonde boy she slowly descended to where she knelt in the ground between his legs. Jaune saw her position and felt his heart skip a beat with nervous excitement. The chill air caressed his exposed member, it twitched and dangled in front of Weiss’s face as she pulled herself up closer to it. She was honestly unsure where to begin, but started with gripping the hilt of his base into her soft creamy smooth hands. She felt Jaune twitch at her soft touch. Her fingers wrapped around the shaft, barely able to do so considering his size, and started steadily stroking his length in a slow moving pattern. 

“Mmnh!” Jaune groaned behind sealed lips enjoying the feeling of her smooth dainty hands sliding back and forth slowly along the second half of his shaft. 

Weiss’s hands started faster the moment she saw the effect it was having on him. Leaning closer she then started pecking the engorged tip of his penis with her soft pristine lips. Weiss heard Jaune whimper a little more in his throat as she peppered the head of his dick with soft sweet kisses. Her hands kept pumping his length making sure he was getting nice and ready for their moment together, she opened up her mouth and started softly slurping the head in past her lips. Jaune tossed his head back at the new sensation and reached his right hand down to rest atop of her bed gently as she really started to suck him off. 

She closed her eyes and hummed softly within her throat getting used to the practice of servicing him this way. Growing bolder Weiss spread her mouth a little wider swallowing the head of his length into her mouth entirely and feeling her jaw stretch to the size of it. Jaune groaned out a little loudly when he felt her push more of her head into his waist courageously taking in roughly half of his length. The warm damp feel of her breath combined with the slippery sliminess of her throat had Jaune breathing raggedly in pleasure. Weiss sealed her lips tightly around the middle of his length then started rapidly pumping her head back and forth blowing him. 

Humming to herself as she savored the taste she tasted and squeezed Jaune’s length as more of it gradually pushed into her mouth. An echo of soft slurping noises followed as Weiss began to bob her head more energetically into Jaune’s waist. She could only take half of it his erection still, but the sensational feeling was there and making Jaune pant with how good it felt. Weiss’s lips slurped and sucked his dick at her leisure, she was becoming more adept at knowing where to press her lips and how hard to suckle. Humping her head into his waist she wound up taking in more of his erection down her throat. Jaune was practically howling out loudly now, his hands gripped the back of her head as she feverishly swallowed his dick into her mouth as much as she can. 

Since it was so big Weiss couldn’t take it entirely into her throat, but her mouth and eager tongue more than made up for it. Jaune was blinded by pleasure, her moist lips and tongue worked his dick thoroughly. Squeezing her lips around his cock for another few minutes Weiss felt it throbbing readily to burst, to Jaune’s surprise she stopped entirely and pulled her head back from his waist.

Letting out a soft whimper at being blue-balled Jaune looked to her questionably until he saw her rise to her feet and wipe her face.

“Sorry, but I didn’t want you blowing up just yet. We still need to do our thing first and I wasn’t sure if you were gonna be flaccid for a long time after discharging inside my mouth.” Weiss explained then grabbed the bottom of her nightgown dress to lift it up over her head revealing her half-naked body.

Jaune felt his voice die off in  his throat the moment he saw her lithe pristine body in all of its glory. Weiss was an angel to be sure, her body was athletically fit yet slender and perfectly feminine. Her curves were light and her chest, though an average B-cup, still titillated him once he saw her semi-exposed state. She still had her bra and underwear on, but now here she stood undressed before him like in so many of his past fantasies. Weiss smirked once she saw his expression and walked over to the desk to lean against it with her hands around the edge.

“Well? Are you stare all night or are you gonna undress as well?” She asked in her usual snappy way but this time it was with a sweet allure to her voice.

Jaune snapped out of his trance and got to work taking off his clothes. He started pulling his shirt up over his chest exposing his modestly chiseled upper body to the now blushing girl.

‘Wow he’s really buff. Pyrrha must be doing a good job training him.’ She commented within her mind before reaching back to undo her bra. 

Once Jaune pulled off his shirt and yanked off his shorts he appeared fully naked before Weiss Schnee, his jaw then dropped when he saw that she was naked as well. She leaned against the edge of the desk posing casually yet simultaneously sexily before him. Her fresh pair of pussy lips was seen between her legs with a slight tuft of flaxen silver hair pubic hair just below her navel, her breasts were perky and decently sizable in B cup size. Jaune finally sees Weiss Schnee naked, a wishlist item on his bucket list for as long as he had a crush on her. The effect of her having her hair down by default was an added bonus and the moonlight streaming into the room just added to the effect.

In short, she was beautiful.

Weiss was blushing nervously and held out her arms welcoming him into her embrace. Jaune felt like a sailor hypnotized by a siren. He walked over to her placing his arms around her petite body and pulling her into another deep kiss. Weiss wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself deeper into the kiss allowing her lips to gingerly smother into Jaune’s with an unknown source of passion behind it. She  humed warmly as their lips curdled and sucked on one another while he pressed her body into the edge of the desk before laying her over the surface. Weiss slid herself up along the surface fitting her frame squarely on it while keeping herself sucking gingerly on his face. They made out hungrily as Jaune himself crawled onto the flat surface feeling his erection prod Weiss’s belly. She shivered at the touch of the thick girthy erection and promptly spread her legs open revealing her moist snatch for him to admire.

Jaune brought himself off of her entranced face to gaze upon her naked splendor, his mouth watered and his dick stiffened at the sight of Weiss’s moist pair of nether lips being shown to him from below. His member twitched some more when she reached down and spread open her lips showing him the pink wetness that was her pussy. Feeling his heart hammer into his chest he steadily planted his knees underneath her creamy thighs and lined up his length with one hand to dangle over her slit. He then looked up to Weiss’s blushing face seeing her nod with an expectant look in her eyes as she gave him approval to fuck her.

“I-It’s my first time, be gentle, okay?” She said in a slightly haughty tone. 

“I will, Weiss. Trust me.” Jaune said back to her in a husky yet gentle tone as he rubbed the crevice of her snatch gently with the head of his dick. The precum he leaked from it aided as a makeshift source of lubrication. Weiss shivered on contact and felt even readier to take his length inside of her pussy. 

The reality that she was giving her virginity to Jaune didn’t settle in yet amidst the desire to have her need filled. She wondered where this will take them after all is said and done. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the crevice of her moistened pussy spread apart inviting the engorged head of Jaune’s dick. Weiss started breathing more quickly as a plethora of new sensations flowed through her body. She looked down to see Jaune lifting her left leg up into the air while he guided his member further into her folds. He grunted heavily when he felt the tight moistness squeeze itself around his length. 

She then felt him knock on the barrier of her virginity, her hymen, and looked to Jaune and flashed a quick nod before bracing herself for sheer pain. Steadying his posture he delivered a mighty thrust of his pelvis into her body forcing his dick to breach her barrier and cement her ascent into womanhood.

“Uungghh! Oohhh….!” Weiss crooned out in pain as she took a moment to adjust to the sensation of deflowering. Jaune leaned over her body pressing his chest into her breasts and pulling her head into his head for a sweet gentle kiss. This relaxed Weiss to a certain degree and took her mind off the pain momentarily.

Right now she immersed herself into the gentle loving exchange between their lips as they made out normally without all the tongue lust. Her hands came up around his shoulders holding onto him while both legs hooked over his calves. Jaune was being gentle by not mindlessly rutting into her like an animal in heat, instead he was just gently loving her like she deserved and allowing her a moment to breathe before they really got down to business.

Making out sweetly they inhaled each other’s breaths and twisted their tongues into each other’s while pressing their naked bodies together in sexual bliss. Minutes more of this followed with Weiss finding herself attached to making out with Jaune, her cradled her head into his arms and currently kissed along her elegant neck making her moan and breathe hotly in sensation. Her feet curled up along his legs and her hips rolled themselves up along his pelvis. The pain was fading quickly and soon Weiss found herself filled with bodily craving for his flesh again, Jaune groaned into her collarbone once he felt her vessel begin to squeeze his length in throbbing pulsations. He took that as his cue to begin fucking.

With a strong row of his hips Jaune pushed his waist hard into Weiss’s pelvis.

“Haagghh! Oohhh.” Weiss mewled out feeling his beefy length plunge in deep. She bit her bottom lip in excitement and lowered her eyes into a bedroom stare focused solely on Jaune just before her kissed her again.

Keeping his lips sealed there he began rutting slowly into her petite body, his member softly plunged into her wetness making soft squelching noises while his dick pushed deep inside of her body. It stretched out her vaginal muscles and spread out her folds allowing them to cling wetly on his girth as he pumped steadily into her. Soft smacks of skin started resonating from the contact as he began to pick up his pace, Jaune’s hips accelerated in temp creating a chorus of skin slapping noises echoing throughout the classroom. 

Jaune’s body humped and pressed fervently into her petite body faster and harder making her moan out his name. Weiss clung onto his muscles back with her arms hanging herself off of him while his hips pumped into her quirm. She felt her insides spread and squeeze his meat occasionally pushing into her cervix itself and taking the air out of her lungs. It was both an exhilarating sensation as well as a pleasurable. Weiss never knew she could have this, never knew what it would feel like, but now here she was having sex with Jaune and loving every minute of it. 

His pace started escalating even more resulting in his lower body gingerly pounding into her waist with balls smacking into her taut peach-shaped buttocks. Jaune grunted loudly in winded breath and held an arm around her neck keeping her frame pressed into his body while he rutted passionately into her. Weiss hung her mouth agape in silent euphoria before she felt her body acting on its own when it came to pleasure. Her body rolled up into his frame frenziedly and filled with lust while his dick plunged repeatedly into her cunt. 

Weiss’s legs hiked up into the air dangling as she arched her back moaning out in unbridled bliss. The echoing sounds of sex continued to reverberate throughout the empty classroom with Jaune slamming into her more passionately like a man possessed. Weiss loved the feeling of his dick pushing so deeply inside of her quirm. Wet splashes of vaginal fluids started spritzing out of her cunt, Jaune raised his upper body up with hands moving to her hips gripping them so he could slam it on home!

“Oooaaahhh, Arc!” Weiss hollered out as her dainty body bounced back and forth along the table feeling Jaune’s length plunge deeply into her body. Her pussy folds squelched and sputtered fluids along the surface while Jaune’s firm hips pelted her waist roughly. He was no longer being too gentle now that he was consumed by lust, both he and Weiss both were and she’ll admit to liking the treatment. 

Her perky tits bounced and jiggled around to the movements her body was making, Jaune made sure to hold her hips high off the surface allowing him to fuck her at a more proficient angle. Her body writhed and bounced frenziedly into his frame, her toes curled up and her body became sweaty with perspiration for they were mating like animals in heat.

Shaking the table with their fucking Jaune continued pounding Weiss in this missionary style position for some time longer, she was getting close to cumming and he was feeling a surge within his balls to unload a thick batch of sperm inside her body. Instinctively feeling the urge to pump it all inside of her Jaune retained the common sense and rationale to try and pull out. With a great feat of inner strength he pulled from Weiss’ slit just it began pulsating with orgasm! 

“Aaaa haaaaa!~” She hollered out while bouncing her body up and down off the table surface cumming. Spritzes of her vaginal fluids came gushing out littering his waist with her liquids. 

Meanwhile Jaune had his load pent up and jerked his cock over Weiss’s exposed stomach before groaning loudly himself and ejaculating all over chest, stomach in an intense eruption of cum. Weiss felt her breasts painted with his seed along with her stomach and relished in the afterglow of sexual bliss knowing that Jaune had made her first-time experience amazing and memorable. She was left panting heavily along the desk surface with Jaune kneeling up still with his erection not even losing an inch of solidity. She marveled at that sight and felt her internal parts surge with lust once again, Jaune was relieved like she was and part of her could tell he wanted to let off inside of her body.

‘He’s...huff huff….very considerate, isn’t he? He knew the risks of letting all of that out inside my body and decided not to gamble on pregnancy in the middle of all of this.’ She noted feeling very appreciative of him and slowly raised herself up to cuddled onto his frame. 

Jaune was pleasantly surprised by her arrival and soon felt her  lips cross his once more in an exchange of slow-burning oral bliss. Weiss closed her eyes and lovingly made out with him while running her hands along his back and rolling her waist along his dick. She felt the thick appendage tap and bounce up against her abdomen as she swapped spit with the boy who deflowered her. Jaune didn’t have anything else to say except to embrace this moment and hold her closely within his arms. He relished the feel of her naked petite body pressing snugly up against him. Her breasts swayed and scraped his pectorals while his hands moved down to cup her bottom closely into his waist. Weiss picked her feet up and wrapped them around his buttocks keeping things intimate and romantic between them. She wasn’t sure yet if she really fell in love with Jaune as of this moment but found that she wouldn’t trade this night for anything else in the world.Something just felt right about touching him, kissing him, and feeling his warmth against her body.

Suddenly those embarrassing memories where she was embarrassed to be his friend were obsolete and inadequate compared to this. 

“Mhhhmm! Hmmmm, Jaune….” She whimpered between breaths as they continued making out passionately with hands roaming over each other’s bodies.

Jaune slowed down to a halt so she could speak and restrained himself so that they wouldn’t get lost into frenzied lust yet again.

“What is it, Weiss?” He breathed out as his member prodded her belly some more still hard for action.

“Why did you pull out? You would have let it out inside of me and make yourself feel great instead of jerking it over my tits.” She asked tentatively after hooking both arms around his upper neck and looking him straight in the eyes.

“Well I wanted to,sure, but I wasn’t certain you wanted me to or had any pills. I could have messed things up and got you pregnant, so I guess I just pulled out because I know you weren’t ready for that.” He answered honestly making her nod and appreciate his decency with her all the more.

“Smart call, honestly in all the sex I was too caught up to even think about that, so thank you.” Weiss stated before placing a quick sweet kiss on his lips then pulling herself back with a glowing smile flashing back at him.

“Let’s do it again, I can tell you’re raging to go at it once more and I quite think you want to blow it inside of me. Don't worry, I can take a morning-after pill right away, but for now let’s have one more round to ourselves here while we have it. You deserve it for being so great to me and don't worry….” Weiss then leaned into the side of his ear and whispered seductively. “...you can cum inside of me all you want.”

That put a pep in Jaune’s spirit and his member went steel straight after hearing it. Weiss pulled herself back smiling widely at him with bedroom eyes before disentangling herself from his body. She turned around and got onto her hands and knees wiggling her butt at him enticingly with pussy lips spread open thanks to her right hand. 

“Y-Yes, ma'am!” Jaune let out excitedly feeling fired up and ready for round two. Rising up to his knees he got into position behind her body, his hands went to her waist and his member moved over to her slit spreading open her vaginal lips. Once Weiss let out an elated sigh Jaune then pushed everything on in reaching the entrance of her cervix in one go.

“Haaa aaahhhh!~” Weiss mewled out in ecstasy as she felt him push into the entrance of her womb. His engorged meat made her tremble for good it felt inside of her body, it spread open her walls, stretched out her juicy vulva and fit her perfectly with its magnificent size. Weiss was in lust and she may well be in love with Jaune Arc.

Grabbing a hold of her hips Jaune started pushing into her body from behind slapping his waist into her buttocks in a steady pattern. The echoes of flesh smacking into skin erupted once again, Jaune grunted and gasped in hard breathes as he fucked the girl’s cunt for all it was worth. Weiss’s body rocked back and forth in constant heavy swaying motion.

Weiss groaned out constantly in small pleasurable moans for Jaune was hitting every weak spot he could find inside her pussy. She was feeling a new plane of bliss as he took her in this position, this angle allowed for deeper penetration as well as allowing his penis to hit many sensitive spots she didn't’ even know she had. Weiss was on Cloud Nine as of this moment.

Jaune grunted and pounded into her body tightly and frequently letting out all his residual lust for the girl  in front of him. He had to admit he’d never thought he’d be with Weiss this way, part of him always thought she wouldn’t give him the time of day for the rest of their years together at Beacon.  But boy was he wrong and secretly thankful to Yang for coming up with that closet game and forcing them into it with each other.

Cherishing his luck, which had finally stopped spitting on him in his opinion, Jaune proceeded to hammer away into Weiss’s tight snatch ready to deposit a big healthy load of sperm into her body now that he has her permission. Smacking himself into her body from behind he continued rutting her for a good long half-hour, gradually he was feeling the urge swell up again inside his balls. Weiss was mewling loudly and breathing raggedly as he plunged deeper and deeper into her quirm. 

Jaune was getting there, he was breathing raggedly like she was and the pressure from her cunt squeezed even harder by the second. Weiss was gonna quirm and take him with her, such was indicated by how loudly she slammed her ass into his waist. Rutting into her several more times and feeling the dam burst he quickly leaned over and cupped the side of her face to turn hers into his own for a final romantic kiss. Weiss was initially startled but then immediately closed her eyes and melted into it. She grabbed the back of Jaune’s head running her fingers through his locks and grinding her rump softly into his body. 

They both moaned loudly in each other’s mouths as their bodies hit the roof with orgasmic eruption! Jaune groaned loud inside of Weiss’s lips as she then broke off to air out a mewling wail of ecstasy, her quirm squeezed around his length in sporadic wet convulsions pushing him over the edge and squeezing an intense ejaculation from his cock! Jaune grabbed her waist tightly and slammed in to the hilt inside of her body pushing his erection through to the inside of her womb. Thick spurts of cum came bursting out inside of it filling up the space to capacity and painting her walls white. The sensation drove Weiss crazy with sexual delight and she bit her bottom lip with eyes closed savoring the feeling. The two teenagers remained joined at the hip together for what seemed like a full thirty seconds of cumming until finally they ceased and collapsed together atop the desk panting.

Both of them were sweaty with each other’s scent, breathing like they ran a mile run, and cuddling naked together with Jaune spooning the dainty Schnee heiress like he were her official lover. He had yet to hear of anything confirming it, but he didn’t want to ruin the mood with such a serious question. Simply laying there on top of a naked Weiss after having the most spectacular moment of his life was enough for him.

They interlocked hands with each other and Weiss pulled them close to her chest basking in the sexual stench of Jaune’s body and her own.

“Two things, Jaune; we need to get out of here and clean up the desk leaving no evidence of what we did. And the second….” Weiss trailed off then turned her head to the side leaning up to kiss him square on the lips with a smile that made his heart warm nicely. Weiss kept her lips locked with his in a tender sweet moment until eventually pulling herself off and flashing him a sweet face with blushing cheeks. 

“....is once we start dating, we have to keep it a secret from everyone. I can hardly put up with Yang teasing me all the time about you, not that I’m ashamed of you at all. You are an amazing lover.” Weiss concluded making Jaune blush and causing his inner child to jump over the shattered moon with joy.

“Sounds great to me, Weiss.” Jaune replied feeling the happiest he’s been in a long long while. Clutching her hand tightly into his he mentally thanked Yang like crazy for tossing them into the closet with each other.

Weiss just thanked the bottle for selecting them and marked it as a weird string of fate that she hooked up with Vomit-boy after all they’ve been to each other in the past.

 

End of Chapter

 

AN:This has been done for Hyuga, sorry for the wait,dude. I hope it was worth that and to your liking. :)


	2. Out There Together

  
  
  


**White Knight In the Closet**

**RWBY**

**For Hyuga1234**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter Two- Out There Together**

 

*********

Inside the walls of Beacon Academy Weiss Schnee, wearing her school uniform and looking discreet, tugged her boyfriend’s hand along as she led him into her dorm room. Jaune himself was wearing the uniform also and thought they were playing it risky by sneaking off between classes, something he didn’t think the Heiress would fathom doing since she cared about grades too much.

“Weiss….this couldn’t wait till after lunch? I’m starving.” Jaune whined childishly in a quiet whisper as she shushed him with a finger to his lips before opening the door to her room. “I know we’re being secretive and all that, but isn’t this a little risky? I mean Professor Port’s class is just starting.”

“I know I know, just a quickie okay? I’m trying to get the art of this down, Jaune, and make our relationship work even better. You’re way too good at eating me out and I’d feel better knowing I can match that when I come to suck you off. Besides, it’s just Professor Port’s class, he’s likely just recounting another one of his glory days, or wrestling a Boarbatusk in class again.” Weiss stated making Jaune nod reluctantly as she threw him onto her bed and hastily got down to her knees with hands rushing to undo his pants.

He gulped nervously and felt the sense of arousal rise within as her fingers dove in to fish out his erection. Jaune had become hard the moment she flashed him an upskirt shot of her panties during Combat class, this distracted him enough to strike a lucky blow against Cardin and win himself a victory. Jaune called it a fluke of nature and considered Weiss his good luck charm, it was just a shame he couldn’t announce they were an item yet.

“Oh there it is.~” Weiss said in a whisper salivating at the sight of his long hard erection standing firm and ready to service. She licked her lips and angled her head down to his waist feeling the head of his member touch her lips and spread them open. 

Jaune sat back planting his hands against the bed surface and relaxing as he felt his girlfriend’s lips wrap tightly around his member. He shuddered pleasantly when he felt the warmth and moisture of her mouth cover up the head of his dick. Though Weiss as an amateur in the sexual art of fellatio she still had a great passion for pleasing Jaune after he made her cum like crazy during a cunnilingus session the other day. Though she still didn’t admit to everyone that they were couple the frosty girl still loved him very much. 

“Hhhmmmh.~” She hummed vibrating her throat around the neck of his penis and slowly pushed her head further in on his member making him shudder even loudly and huff hot breaths. The wetness of her small mouth wrapped around his penis with Weiss intending to sheathe him entirely inside her gullet this time around. 

With a loud wet squelch of saliva and lips she eventually three-fourths of his length and steadied her hands against his inner thighs. Her cheeks were blushing bright red and her tongue swished around the amount of Jaune’s cock inside her throat. Her blue orbs peered up to see his flustered face smiling pleasantly back at her waiting for her to begin. Weiss tossed him a wink and hurried things along by bouncing her head back and forth on his dick sucking him off like a popsicle. 

A gaggle of wet slurping sounds constantly came out as she pushed in and pulled back repeatedly like clockwork. Her pace started slow but then she gradually speed things up determined to make Jaune both feel good and cum so they can return to class. Her dainty ivory hands came around his hilt next squeezing her soft elegant fingers around it so she could begin pumping him.

“Haaaaahh!~ Weiss….!~” Jaune panted feeling his chest heave and rise as the sensational pleasure of his girlfriend’s mouth sucking on his meat continued.

“Mmhh.~ Mmmh mh mh mh mh mmmm.~” Weiss hummed feeling his member begin to pulsate and tense up within her throat. She waggled her tongue around the surface a bit more making  Jaune feel the spongy sensation titillate his member even further. 

Despite her ‘Don't touch the Hair’ rule Jaune reached for Weiss’s head anyway with both of his hands. He wrapped them around her cranium pushing her even deeper and making her gag a bit as his member pumped thickly into her esophagus. She squinted her eyes and took it as a challenge to herself then started furiously bobbing her head back forth into his lap making the suction harder while fondling his balls. 

Jaune was panting intensely now and leaned his head back to moan her name loudly as they continued this for several more minutes. Eventually, he felt his orgasm surge through him making Weiss bolt her eyes wide open as she felt the shaft throb thickly with semen. She maintained course and readied herself feeling the first thick blast of spunk enter her mouth, then another and another as Jaune came hard into her throat. 

She focused herself and started gulping down every last ounce of sperm he pumped into her mouth, feeling his hips bounce against her face she eventually felt him expend his payload for the time being. Convenient timing too since plenty of his spunk oozed out of her lips and down her face. She finished gulping down his essence and slowly pulled herself back off of his semi-hard cock with a wet pop of her lips. Weiss sighed in satisfaction after she opened up her mouth to show how clean she was of his seed, her tongue came up and swished around her lips anyway to get a few remnants of off her chin. 

“Sweet and delicious, like always.” She commented licking her fingers and slowly picking herself up as Jaune put away his member inside his pants. They hastily tidied themselves up and left the dorm room looking nonchalant. Weiss checked the sides to make sure no one was coming by and quickly leaned up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around Jaune’s neck pulling herself up for a quick sweet kiss on the lips. She made sure to wash out her mouth after sucking him off so that he wouldn’t feel the taste.

Jaune hummed pleasantly as he made out with Weiss for a brief few seconds before they separated. She held onto him and sighed knowing just how hard it was to keep this relationship of theirs a secret from Yang and the others, especially Yang.

“It’s troublesome, I know, but it’s better this way. I’m certainly not ashamed of you, Jaune, it’s just….”

“Yang? I get it, kinda, I have a few crazy sisters of my own that’d never leave me alone if they found out I had a girlfriend. I bet Yang would just tease you endlessly,right? I mean, right after the whole closet thing I can bet she’d be relentless with you. For picking ‘Vomit Boy’ of all people to be your boyfriend.” Jaune voiced making her blush a little in embarrassment. 

“Not only that, plus I think all our friends would be insufferable.  Yang would just be all jokes, but also it’s because if my father found he’d probably butt his nose into my business and judge you. I’d rather not have that at all.” Weiss explained.

“Aww, you do care.” Jaune teased making Weiss smirk and playfully smack his face as they left to head back to their class.

Little did they know that out from the team RWBY bathroom was Yang herself wearing a very devilish smirk on her face after she had heard and seen everything.

“Ooooh, this is going to be so good.” She gushed barely able to contain her excitement.

 

******

Later, during Professor Port’s Grimm studies class…..

 

Weiss and Jaune sat at their respective seats paying attention to, or at least trying to pay attention, to Port’s usual glory tales. Weiss was filling her nails nonchalantly, Jaune was reading a comic book until Pyrrha snatched it away making him frown comically. Nora was sleeping and Ren was legitimately trying to find meaning in the professor’s rambling and failing.

Ruby was doodling in her book and Blake was reading one of her own while Yang was just smirking knowingly with eyes flashing between Jaune and Weiss. 

“So….Snow Angel, did Vomit Boy get your lips stuck to his teeth for the whole five minutes on accident or did you freeze your tongue to his through your icy personality?” Yang teased annoying Weiss as she planted her chin in her knuckles wearing a wide grin. 

A small vein appeared on Weiss’s forehead as she focused on blocking her out. 

“Maybe you two actually reached heaven or has one of you come out of the closet finally? Oh wait, he let you polish his sword, didn’t he?” Yang teased making Weiss do a double take and nearly stumble back in her chair. The dainty heiress sputtered out with cheeks reddened and looked at Yang with daggers in her eyes.

“Xiao-Long, what in the world are you on about?! Are you even making sense anymore?” Weiss jibed and Yang shrugged feeling complete now that she got a reaction out of her. “There’s nothing going on between me and Arc, and for crying out loud try to be less annoying or else I’ll freeze you in a block of ice.”

‘She dodged the question, oh she’s good. Weiss-cream won’t come out and say she and Jaune are a couple, but I have a feeling I know another blonde with loose lips. All I gotta do is loosen them up for him.’ Yang thought before Weiss humphed returning to her nail filling while Port drabbled on about more tall tales.

*****

Eventually the class ended resulting in both teams of friends leaving the classroom finally, Ruby jumped out in front of everyone looking perky and full of spirit. An idea entered her head about a group activity they could all do with each other to pass the time.

“Hey everyone, I was thinking….outside of the food fight in the cafeteria we’ve never really had an actual sparring match against each other. Anyone up for some ‘friends vs friends’ training? It might be fun.~” Ruby teased making Pyrrha look competitively at Blake and Weiss, who mirrored her fervor, and nodded back to Ruby. Ren was the only one not interested and Jaune was even less so, but before he could voice his opinion he felt a pair of fingers squeeze his buttocks from behind making him yelp quietly. He turned his head to see Yang winking at him and blowing him a kiss without anyone looking.

“I think it’s a fun idea, I’ve always been curious to see how we fare against you four for some time now.” Pyrrha commented feeling giddy.

“Yeah! I wanna break some bones now, maybe see who is stronger between me and Yang. Ooohh I can’t wait.” Nora pumped excitedly.

“Oh yeah? Well, we’ll see what’s better; finesse or brute muscle. I’m in.” Weiss added making Ruby jump into the air with glee.

“Yay! Let’s all grab our gear and meet in the training room. Got a full weekend ahead of us, why not slug it out?” Ruby gushed pumping her fists up into the air in excitement. Everyone started moving to the training area when Yang grabbed Jaune’s uniform shirt from behind halting his movements and dragging him away.

“Sorry, Rubes, I’ll be there in a little bit. Gotta talk with Vomit-boy about some weapon details he’s been wondering about. Don't wait up for me, make it a one-on-one tournament.” Yang called out cheerfully as she dragged Jaune away from the hallway much to Weiss’s narrow-eyed suspicion. 

“What is that blonde hussy up to?” She asked herself suspiciously feeling her hands clench.

******

The door slammed open and Jaune was helplessly tossed into the room before Yang closed the door  right behind her, a wide cheshire grin was on her face as she cornered him onto her own bed making her advance on him.

“Y-Yang? What is this about? If it’s about borrowing your Gauntlets that one time I can safely promise you-”

“It’s not about that , you doofus. But I will hold that against you if you try taking them again. My babies are my own, but anyway...I just want you to admit it.” Yang said with a smirk as she honed in on Jaune.

“Admit what?” He asked dumbly until she was up in his face, literally. He felt his heart beat rapidly at the proximity.

“That you and Weiss-cream are actually together and keeping it a secret from everybody because she thinks I’ll embarrass her to death.” She accused with a widening smirk as she now prowled over onto Jaune’s sprawled form like a lioness tackling its prey. Jaune blinked twice in stupor and played dumb when coming up with an excuse or fib to feed Yang so that she leaves them alone. 

“I...I don't know what you’re t-talking about, Yang. Me and Weiss only made out in the closet and never spoke of it again, she’s really adamant about that sort of thing. Figures, kiss the Snow Angel and she pretends it didn’t happen, heh.” Jaune lied and Yang knew it from the start. She tossed a lopsided smirk at him and placed a finger against her cheek in mischievous thought.

‘He’s a really bad liar alright, but it doesn’t look like he’s going to spill if I just interrogate him. Better go  on the offensive.’ Yang thought to herself before pressing a hand against Jaune’s chest forcing him underneath her and using her strength to keep him pinned. “Oh, really? Just the make out and nothing else afterward, Vomit boy?”

“....yeah….” Jaune answered with uncertainty as she leaned in closer to where their noses nearly touched. 

“Then how about a reenactment to make sure?” Yang purred breathily up close to Jaune’s face making his heart skip miles at a time now.

“Uuhhhh wha-mmp!” Jaune was cut off the moment Yang pressed her lips against his mouth for a surprise kiss! Her lips crushed succulently against  the boy’s lips pressing firmly against them making the alarm bells ring like crazy inside of Jaune’s mind. He wanted to push her off and admit that he’s only for Weiss, but knew that he’d be playing right into Yang’s hands. Even so, the girl was terribly strong and kept her hands pinning his chest against the surface of her bed.

‘Yang?!’ Jaune screamed in thought feeling the girls warm lips suckle and curdled along his own in a soft romantic pace. Then, she started putting in more energy into the lip-lock, to the point where she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him onto her hungry lips as she devoured him. 

Yang’s lips started working more passionately against his creating a hot and heavy makeout session that had her pushing her tongue into Jaune’s mouth! His eyes were as wide as saucers and his heart was hammering in his chest, he didn’t want to do this despite how good it felt. He was loyal to Weiss yet Yang’s touch made him into putty in her hands.

“Hmmmhhhh!~” Yang hummed as she worked her tongue fluidly into Jaune’s mouth tasting him and rolling it against his own in an act of domination. She moaned wetly as she made out with him intensifying the passion she was giving each passing second until he just relented into letting her do what she wants.

Yang brought herself fully onto the bed  straddling her nice spat-covered bottom on Jaune’s waist, she mewled in delight when she felt his bulge press up into her crotch  and started grinding herself on him. It was as if a switch had been flipped on inside the wild girl the moment she locked lips with Weiss’s boyfriend. She was feeling too hot and bothered to  care about anything else right now and judging from the way Jaune was kissing back, neither was he. Her hands drifted from his neck to roam down his body feeling up his chest in a sensual manner as their embrace grew more intimate.

Jaune closed his eyes and relented to the seduction of the beautiful blonde babe and started running his own hands up Yang’s chest feeling up her pendulous boobs through her clothing, he felt her mewl delightfully in pleasured inside his own mouth while they continued making out. She hastily undid her uniform jacket leaving more of her chest freed up so that Jaune could feel the warmth of her mounds as he groped her. She was still wearing a lacy yellow bra and mewled delightfully in his face as she felt his fingers grope and squeeze them to his delight. He fondled each boob fondly in slow sensual strokes leading to each one being squeezed gingerly into Jaune’s hands. Yang was feeling even hotter under the collar now and started moaning loudly inside of Jaune’s lips while tasting him still.

“Mmnnggh.~” Jaune moaned back feeling lost in the rapture of Yang’s mouth ravishing his tongue, she eventually draped herself off of his face and leaned herself back while keeping her body straddling his waist wearing a coy playful smirk.

“So….how was that, Loverboy?” Yang asked biting her lip seductively as she smiled  a lustful smile at him. She was turned on now and willing to go even further despite that not being part of the original plan.

“..huff..huf...amazing.” Jaune answered giving her all the motivation she needed to go through with this. The flip had been switched and she no longer cared if she was making Weiss’s boyfriend do this with her, she was too blind by lust now. Reaching back her hands Yang pulled off her uniform jacket and top leaving her only in her bra now. 

“Then just wait and see, because it’s going to get even better.” She said before smashing her lips into Jaune’s again resuming the heated makeout session by forcing her tongue up into his mouth again tasting him. She rolled hers dominantly over his in a steamy embrace filled with wet moans and hot gasps of breath. 

Jaune was melting inside as the sexual heat between them progressed even further. He brought his hands back to Yang’s breasts playing with them once more and massaging them into his palms playfully. Yang mewled inside of his mouth relishing the feeling of his strong yet soft hands groping her tits, she was sensitive there and Jaune’s hands felt like the right perfect fit for them. She trailed her right hand down his body moving along to his waist until it reached them of his pants. Expertly finding the zipper Yang pulled it down letting his erection pop out. SHe looked at it from the side and what she saw made her eyes go wide in surprise. 

‘Holy….! Vomit boy’s been holding out on me! Look at the size of that big juicy foot-long, hah! I can certainly see why Weiss-cream is all over him now. I think I’m feeling the same way.~’ Yang thought mischievously before guiding her right hand over to his dick wrapping her fingers around the bottom half of his shaft.  She felt Jaune whimpered inside of her mouth reeling from the sensation of her hand gripping his cock. Yang could barely get her fingers around it and grip it tightly before she started jerking him off in steady paces. 

“Mnnngghh!~” Jaune whimpered into her lips and closed his eyes reeling from the sensation of her handjob. Yang loved hearing him whimper like that making her pump him even faster. The soft sounds of a hand pumping the skin of Jaune’s dick continued on for several minutes while Yang continued swallowing up Jaune’s tongue in an utterly erotic fashion. Jaune just felt like putting the girls hands and maybe she knew what she was doing and didn't care. He hummed into the blonde’s lips several more times tasting her until she eventually pulled herself off.

His eyes opened up to see her smiling lustfully at him while keeping his member in her hand being stroked.

“I know what you really want.~” She purred leaning back and reaching her hands behind her chest to undo her bra entirely. When the latch came off jaune’s eyes widened in mesmerization as he bore witness to the full fleshy glory of Yang’s robust D-cup sized breasts. They were big, pendulous, full, and bordering on DD cup size. Jaune whimpered in arousal at the sight while she jiggled them into her hands playfully for his amusement. 

She giggled playfully and watched his mesmerized face stare at her melons for a couple of minutes before she moved herself down off the bed. She rested at the side of it pulling Jaune’s waist with her so she could lean up with boobs close to his erect member. Grabbing each tit Yang guided them around Jaune’s length making him toss back his head and gasp loudly in sudden euphoria at their softness. 

“Oooohhhh Yang….!~” He groaned feeling a new world open up to him in the form of Yang’s breasts squeezing around his length. They were so big and voluminous that they swallowed up nearly half of his dick entirely leaving the top half out so she could kiss his cockhead. 

Her eyes drifted into half-lidded stares of pure lust as she wrapped her lips around the crown of his dick and started sucking it into her mouth. Jaune gripped the sheets underneath him tightly moaning wordlessly in blind euphoria as he felt Yang’s mouth and tongue work the head of his meat. Her breasts started squeezing tightly around his shaft before beginning to move back and forth in soft pleasurable strokes. The soft doughy skin of Yang’s large breasts squishing back and forth along his length was making Jaune crazy, he felt himself getting ready to burst as she continued this treatment of lip service and breast massage going for another few minutes. 

“Aaah aaah….Yaaanng!~” Jaune moaned out whimpering as she slid more of his length into her gullet. Her breasts stayed snugly squished around his shaft feeling him beginning to tremble promising the burst of seed about to come out.

‘Ooohh he’s throbbing. Here it comes!’ yang thought in excitement before pursing her wet lips more tightly on his head with breasts pressing hard into the sides of his shaft. She heard him groan loudly and feel his shaft throb with a thick release! 

*Beep beep*

The door suddenly unlocked and was kicked open revealing an infuriated Weiss Schnee pointing an accusing finger at the blondes!

“Ah ha! I knew it! You degenerate hussy! How dare you try and steal my secret boyfriend away from me?!” Wiss screeched as she saw Jaune came right all over the blonde girl’s face! Yang was distracted and startled by Weiss’s entry to the point she recoiled back and received a face full of Jaune’s sperm.

“Aagghh!~” Jaune cried out in ecstasy as he came like a volcano right all over the girls large tits and lovely face. She squinted her eyes feeling the thick pearly substance splash against her cheeks giving her a full facial. Her breasts were coated in his spunk as he pumped a great load all over her chest careful not to get any in her. Jaune let out a mildly winded sigh of elation as his member became slightly flaccid entering a semi-hard state. causing her to recoil from the sudden burst leading to his semen 

Weiss, after seeing the ejaculation then promptly shut the door and walked over to them with arms crossed and foot tapping expectantly. Now that the rush of the taboo moment was over with Yang and Jaune’s felt their rationale return and realized what they had been doing.

“Weiss….I’m sorry, I...I should’ve been stronger to resist, but-” Jaune apologized until he felt Yang leave his crotch and stand up wearing a sheepish look on her face.

“Relax, Loverboy, it’s all on me. Weiss , this is all my fault. I started this by kissing Jaune in an attempt to get him to fess up to having you as his girlfriend. I didn’t mean for it to go this far, but dammit it just feels too good. Tasting him ,kissing his lips and letting him feel my breasts. Not to mention that schlong he’s packing!” Yang explained in an apologetic tone while Weiss just crossed her arms and glared scathingly at her blonde teammate like a housewive catching her husband cheating. 

“Also, this is kinda your fault, you know.” Yang added with her own usual ‘charm’ coming back making Weiss gape at her incredulously. 

“How?!” 

“Well you were keeping him a secret and apparently not doing enough to curb his sexual appetite. I understand not wanting to be teased by me, but you shouldn’t have put Jaune into your pocket and act like  you’re a loving girlfriend. You know how I get when a juicy secret is being hidden right underneath my nose, should’ve just been honest to begin with, Weiss-cream.” Yang defended making Weiss shake her fists in fury as she turned on her heel about to leave the room in indignation.

But she stopped mid-way feeling as though this matter was unresolved and needed some form of closure. Yang smirked knowing that she had the right kind of ‘closure’ in mind.

“I think I know how to make it up to you.~” Yang mused making Weiss turn around and flash her a curious look before gesturing to Jaune’s massive man-meat hanging long and thick before her eyes. Weiss felt her loins stir in arousal as she saw it, her innards began to froth with growing lust that Yang saw as clear as day. Smirking she walked over to the princess and guided her over to the bed where Jaune stood with his dick up and ready for action.

“How about we take him together, Weiss-cream? We could only satiate your boyfriend’s sexual craving and maybe bond you two even closer together. I know you’ve been having your hands full with the secret and I think this can be my way of making it up to you. So…..what do you say?” Yang asked wryly with a sly grin as Weiss simply stared at Jaune’s length preparing to undress.

Rolling her eyes with a playful smile Yang just grabs Weiss’s shoulders and starts undressing her even faster. Piece by piece of uniform clothing came off the petite snow-haired angel making Jaune reach full hardness in no time at all. Both girls marveled at the sight of his fully erect member as Weiss finished shedding off her clothes exposing her petite and graceful naked body before him.

“Lay back on the bed, Loverboy, you’ve got to make things up for your secret girlfriend.” Yang instructed mirthfully. 

‘I-is this really happening? I’m actually having a threesome with both Yang and my girlfriend?’ Jaune thought to himself in disbelief until he felt both girls gently push his chest to lay him down along the bed with flirtatious smiles. Yang then leaned into Weiss’s ear to whisper something on the ‘game plan’.

“We’ll do it like this, since I’m not sure how many things you two have done, how about you sit on Loverboy’s face and let him go to tongue on you? I’ll take the sword to the hilt if you know what I mean.~” Yang purred in a whisper making Weiss blush brightly and feel heavily aroused by the thought.

“B-but….we’re still exploring things a little bit, isn't that going too far?” Weiss asked and received a popped eyebrow expression from Yang. She relented and started crawling on the bed placing her legs around Jaune’s face. Weiss felt his breath tickle her inner thighs making her shiver with sensitivity as she pressed her clean shaven mound up against his hungry lips. 

“Treat me well, Jaune, you owe me for getting off to that skeevy blonde over there. Know that I am your girlfriend, not her, and am damn proud of it.” Weiss said making Jaune’s heart melt at her words until his face was  smothered up by her body as she rested herself onto him in reverse cowgirl position.

He immediately latched onto her nether region and wrapped his arms around her thighs keeping her rooted, Weiss then felt Jaune sucking apart her nether lips in languid hungry fervor making her moan. Her legs buckled in response to the warm wet feeling of his tongue grazing along her folds, Weiss bite her lip and reached her hands down to his waist steadying herself as she ground up on Jaune’s face. A gaggle of hot  moans and gasps came out from the dainty girl as he ate her out.

“Mmnnghhh!~ Oohhh yesss!~ Haaahh…..!~” Weiss mewled out humping her bottom on his head feeling his lips and tongue work magic on her pussy. 

“Welp, my turn then.” Yang snickered and quickly shook off the rest of her uniform clothing appearing completely naked. After she kicked off a yellow pair of lace panties she got up on top of Arc’s body straddling his waist and lining herself up to wrap herself around his dick. Yang felt her breath hitch with excitement as she hovered over Jaune’s member she is doing right now. 

Truth be told she was technically a virgin seeing as how she had never taken a boy to bed or a dildo to the cunt before. Instead, she was all talk and a flirt to show her confidence in her fighting her ability as well as her immense strength. She figured if she had put out then her search for her mother would be derailed and she’d be selling herself out for sex. Luckily that kind of thing never came to be, instead she trained hard and essentially wore out her hymen during all her rigorous training regimens. She was still pure and now about to give it to Jaune right now in this special moment.

Letting out a deep breath she slowly lowered herself down onto his dick, she winced as she felt the large engorged cockhead push her moist velvet lips inwardly as his pole entered her body. Her walls squirmed and coiled around Jaune’s shaft sensationally as he burrowed in deep. She could feel him moan underneath Weiss’s mound and Yang felt her pussy become stretched in ways she never thought possible. 

‘He’s….he’s big! Ooohhh yeeaahh!~’ She thought feeling her eyes drift up in ecstasy as she fully seated herself on top of Jaune’s waist resting her buttocks against his upper thighs feeling his member push into her cervix. She hung her mouth agape in silent euphoria and took a moment to adjust as she placed her hands next to Weiss’s on his abs. Eventually she started grooving her buttocks along his legs making sure her pussy squeezed Jaune’s dick nice and tight as she rode it around. 

“Haaahhnn. Aaaaghh!~” Jaune whimpered out from underneath Weiss’s body as both girls grooved themselves sensually black and forth on his frame. Yang started picking up the pace on her end making her body shift and pump more frantically riding Jaune for all his worth. 

Soon her buttocks were slapping gingerly on his thighs with breasts jiggling up and down, she was letting out her inner nymphomaniac with how good Jaune felt inside of her. Her eyes squeezed tight and her mouth was open agape in a wide delirious smile of pure ecstasy.

“Ahhh yeesss! Yesss! Ream it in, Loverboy!~ Aaaahhh!~” Yang panted as she humped and bounced more frantically up and down on his length. His member plunged wetly in and out of her quim making moist squelching noises coupled with slaps of skin. Her cheeks jiggled whenever she landed her butt down on his waist again making her bed creak to the raucous movements.

Weiss was mewling sharply as well and grinding her pussy snugly along her boyfriend’s face. She was still partially made at him for giving in to Yang’s advances earlier, but in the back of her head she knew Yang was telling the truth. It wasn’t fair to Jaune to keep their relationship a secret out of embarrassment of being teased relentlessly. It had led to somewhat of a dry spell between them leaving Jaune more prone to sexual advances, that’s where Yang came in and revealed to Weiss her folly. Now here she was grinding her cooch firmly along his face feeling his warm slimy tongue swirl around inside her pussy. 

“Oooohhhh! Uuaaaghh!~ Jaaaauunne!~” Weiss crooned out reaching behind her head to undo her side-ponytail. Her hair came free making her look more beautiful with a long silver mane draping elegantly down her lithe teenage body.

For minutes the girls rocked and grooved their naked bodies back and forth in tandem on Jaune’s frame. Yang bounced herself up and down enthusiastically on his waist feeling his dick push and plunge wetly into her cervix making her vaginal muscles throb in pleasure around him. Weiss frenziedly worked her hips back and forth along his face relishing the mind-boggling sensation of his tongue swirling around inside her pussy. Her walls started throbbing as she felt him push a couple of fingers into her taint. 

Both huntresses ground and moaned hotly in sexual pleasure leaning ever closer to each other causing Yang to have a raunchy idea. Seeing Weiss’s flustered face up close yang reached for the girl’s neck wrapping her lovely toned arms around it and pulling her onto her lips for an erotic lesbian kiss.

“Mmhh!” Weiss was startled at first and closed her eyes as she started making out with her. The girl was putting herself into the moment now and wrapped her slender arms around Yang’s shoulders pulling their lips closer together. Their lips wetly suckled each other’s apart with tongues squirming back and forth in erotic bliss. Both Yang and Weiss tasted each other while savoring Jaune’s body pleasuring them. 

“Hhhhmmhh!~” Yang moaned hotly in wet breaths as she made out with Weiss. Occasionally the pair broke off their lips to catch their breath and then go right back at it. Meanwhile, Jaune was busy hammering away into Yang’s cunt feeling her more sensitive spots deep inside her body as he sawed out of it.

Once he hit her G-spot, right around the service, he made Yang come hard!

“Aaaggghhh!~” Yang tossed her head back away from Weiss’s mouth to let out a shrill cry of ecstasy as she came. Her walls convulsed sporadically around Jaune’s meat making him reach his limit right when he tongued another one of Weiss’s sweet spots. The petite Heiress reached her limit as well and clamped her thighs inwardly around Jaune’s head tossing hers back and moaning as she came all over his face.

“Uuuuaaahhhh!~” Weiss cried out as her body shivered excitedly in sexually charged bliss. Her folds squelched and gushed all over Jaune’s lips making him lap up her vaginal nectar as he came himself. The blonde boy drove his hips up hard into Yang’s body feeling his cock throb intensely as he deposited a healthy thick amount of sperm straight into her uterus! 

Yang shivered in pleasure as she felt him spurting over and over again into her teenage womb. Her cervix had opened up welcoming all of his meat inside her quim and allowing unfiltered access to her most sacred of places. She shuddered intensely as she felt the warm goo fill up her body, her hands came to interlock with Weiss’s as the trio rode through their orgasms together.

The pair of girls moaned and writhed together again and again for several more times with Yang getting filled up halfway on Jaune’s semen while Weiss shivered and gushed all over his face. Eventually the three of them felt spent and felt to their own sides next to Jaune panting tiredly with blissful smiles and sweaty bodies.

‘Huh, dream come true. Hehehe.’ Jaune thought relishing in the afterglow of sex with two of Beacon’s most beautiful girls. Deciding this opportunity will probably be the only one ever he decided to take things to the highest limit and get the most out of this right now. ‘ Well, it may not happen again, so why not? Plus, I still have energy to spare.’

He got up and saw the girls panting nakedly with blushing faces and sweaty bodies, both of them were in a state of brief recuperation and didn't’t notice he moved. Jaune smirked and moved out between them before grabbing Weiss’s shoulders and rolling her on top of Yang’s naked body.

“Huh? Weiss….cream?” Yang murmured awake as she noticed the petite Heiress on top of her with nipples gently scraping against her. Weiss was still dazed herself and barely coming to consciousness as she placed her knees around Yang’s waist and hands outside her shoulders.

“Yang….where’s Jaune?” She woozily asked turning her head to the side seeing Jaune at the foot of their bodies on his knees behind her upturned rump. She blushed at taking in his masculine torso nicely ripped with muscle. Weiss mentally thanked Pyrrha for putting him through so much training to get it.

“We’re going into round two, ladies.” Jaune stated with a confident smirk making them both bristle up with excitement as Weiss spread her legs further apart. They saw his erection tapping her buttcheeks a bit before Jaune grabbed it and lined it up with Weiss’s mewling slit. 

“Mmmhhh.” Weiss quivered with slight nervousness knowing how their first time went and how good it felt having Jaune fuck her. With a wink Jaune placed the head against her quim and pushed on inside making her toss back her head and let out a sharp breathy moan.

“Uuuaaahh!~ Jaune!” She squealed out with a fierce blush as his cock pushed into her pussy filling it up as it reached her cervix like it did Yang. ‘He feels even bigger than before! AAaaahhh!~’ 

Yang saw Weiss’s flustered face and snickered before reaching her arms up to hook around the girls neck. Jaune sheathed himself all the way inside of Weiss’s tight pussy grunting in pleasure as he placed his hands on her ass and began moving against her lithe frame.

“Aaaahhhh!~ Here I go, Weiss.” He announced with a breathy moan and started bucking his hips gingerly into her buttocks slapping their skin of her cheeks against his waist. Weiss mewled and gasped even more as she rocked back and forth to thrusts, her cunt opened up and squeezed in Jaune’s meat as it sawed into her gently. 

“Oooohh! Aaahh! Harder, Jaune!~” Weiss called out as she felt him hammer his hips gingerly into her buttocks again making her rock and sway above Yang’s body even faster. Their nipples scraped each other pleasurably with Yang enjoying the sight of Weiss moaning silently wearing a near-orgasmic face. Her legs came up around her backside curling her tightly into her taller more filled-out body as Jaune fucked her.

In and out he went gradually becoming faster and making Weiss huff repeatedly like an animal in heat. Yang smirked and watched the show in amusement feeling her pussy stir in arousal as Jaune bred Weiss like a mating partner. She moaned and gasped over and over again with the sounds of their skin meshing loudly in wet smacks of bodies. Jaune fucked her doggystyle with hands around her hips keeping her steady as he drove his length deep into her cervix. Weiss going crazy with sexually charged delight feeling her walls swallow him in into her most sensitive space, she felt her boyfriend touch many erogenous sensitive spots inside her pussy canal driving her further up the wall of euphoria.

“Ooohhhh! Aaah aah aah ah ah ah ahaaahhh!~ Jaune……!~ I’m c-cumming!” Weiss announced after another fifteen minutes of mindless rutting by Jaune. The boy had been pumping her cunt hard in that time making her breasts squish harder into Yang’s, the blonde girl could tell that he was about hit his limit as well and saw him bottom out of the princess several more times before halting.

“Aaaahhh. Here it is, Weiss!” He grunted out feeling his shaft bloat and his balls tighten up. He tossed back his head and growled loudly as another thick deluge of sperm came flowing out of his meat and into Weiss’s vaginal recesses. 

“Aaaahhhh!~” She screeched out in ecstasy as she felt Jaune’s cum pump steadily into her body. Her cervix opened up sucking more of his length in and allowing a healthy amount of sperm to fill up her womb quickly. At the same time she came hard around his cock leading to her walls milking him for even more seed while Yang just watched in growing arousal.

Weiss tensed and shuddered several times riding out her orgasm for another few seconds before collapsing on top of Yang’s body. Thankfully she was still conscious and breathing raggedly as the blonde babe held her, her lilac eyes looked to see Jaune pulling out with member still surprisingly erect. Yang’s eyes flickered in mischievous curiosity as he saw Jaune spread her own legs apart and lower his member to her body now.

“Ooohhh, stick it in me, Loverboy.~ I can take it.” Yang challenged feeling promiscuous as she felt her walls spread open sucking in Jaune’s dick from the second time that day. Yang tensed up as she felt him push his entire member to the brink inside of her tight cum-filled pussy once again. Her legs shot up into the air with feet shaking in sensation as Jaune started pumping into her now.

“Mmnhh, oohh yeah! Haahh!~” Yang moaned out feeling the sensation of Jaune’s dick pumping thickly into her snatch. She wanted to wrap her legs around him as he sawed in and out of her, but Weiss was still on top of her body like half of a sandwich. ‘Speaking of which…..’

Yang noticed Weiss stirring from her brief recuperation and the moment she sees her notice Yang getting fucked the blonde reached up and grabbed her face to pull into another heated lesbian lip-lock. Weiss grunted in surprise with wide eyes but quickly lowered them and melted into the kiss sharing the sensation of the woman’s tongue swirling around her own. They hummed wetly into each other’s mouths with lips wetly sucking each other apart and tongues wrestling together in wet bliss.

“Hmmhhhh!~” Weiss moaned inside Yang’s mouth tasting her as the blonde’s body rocked and swayed underneath  while Jaune was screwing. 

‘Ohh yeah, that is never not hot. I still can’t believe I’m actually seeing this. Uuaaahhh.~’ Jaune thought feeling greatly turned on by the sight of the two girls making out heatedly as he fucked one of them. 

Yang’s warm velvet pocket felt nice and damp around his member, squeezing it tightly as he pushed feverishly into the wetness that was her snatch. He felt her inner muscles reflexively clenched around him whenever he pushed back in making Yang mewl inside of Weiss’s lips. The sight of them making out furthered his sex drive making him bottom out of the girl with a more frenzied pace. The bed started creaking loudly with their moans coming out in chorus, Jaune grunted hard and paced himself with the plowing of Yang’s tight twat now squeezing tightly around him as he sawed into it. 

His hands came back to Weiss's butt cheeks squeezing her rump tightly making her whimper into Yang’s lips as he approached his next orgasm. 

“Uuuaaahh! I’m c-coming again, Yang! Uuungh, I’m close!” He announced causing Yang to break off from Weiss’s wet hungry lips to speak. 

“Go ahead and pump everything inside, Loverboy. Make sure you squeeze the princess's ass when you blow, I like to hear her squeal when you burst.” Yang declared with voice full of exhilaration as Jaune hammered into her body several more times feeling her walls begin to constrict tightly around his meat. Weiss whimpered into Yang’s shoulders as she felt his hands squeezing her supple bubble butt, to the point she even bit down on the blonde’s skin. This sparked an electric sense of euphoria within Yang leading her to bringing up her legs to wrap around Weiss’s lithe body.

“Uunnh…..aaahhhh!~” Jaune grunted out loudly tossing back his head and pushing his waist deep into Yang’s body! His member slid all the way in past her cervix inside her womb and throbbed largely with ejaculation! Thick gushes of seed came out in abundance pouring into her body rope after rope inflating her womb like a balloon filled with sperm. Each thick spurt made Yang mewl in mind-broken sexual ecstasy as she came around the exact same time Jaune did.

She held Weiss closely to her chest and tossed back her head reeling from the insane pleasure she was feeling. Her vaginal walls repeatedly contracted and squeezed his length for more seed, all of which she got in spades. 

“Uuungghh! Ooohhh yesss! Uunngghh! Loverboy!” Yang squealed out grinding herself onto Weiss’s naked body she rode through her orgasm into the next world above. Jaune’s sperm filled her up to capacity and beyond for nearly a few minutes until they finally became spent leaving to Jaune slumping back nearly falling off the bed.

Weiss laid spent on top of  Yang’s naked body breathing heavily with sperm oozing out of her cunt like  Yang’s, the blonde bimbo then let her roll to the side away from her so she could reach over and pull Jaune into the middle space between them. Weiss took this as a cue to curl back onto Jaune’s chest running her fingers affectionately along his pecs with Yang running hers along his abdomen. The guy himself was breathing raggedly feeling completely spent with his member in a semi-hard state becoming flaccid.

“You know...huff….huff...I still haven’t forgive  you a hundred percent just yet.” Weiss breathed between huffs of breath, even though she said this both Yang and Jaune knew she didn’t really mean it. Her eyes slowly drifted together into a close resulting in her falling asleep. Soon too Jaune and Yang followed suit with all three of them passing out naked on Yang’s bed with the stench of sex and sweat in the air and sperm running down each girl’s bodies.

Jaune was spent and now sleeping naked between two of Beacon’s finest beauties, truly a dream come true, but what would come next no one knows for certain. All he need was that he had Weiss and was loyal to her regardless that they kept things a secret between them for now. With Yang as a side girl and ‘coach’ with benefits, things would get a little more interesting between the three until something else comes along.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued…..

  
  


AN: Thanks for reading.


End file.
